


Quit Snooping

by ShamelessRavenclaw



Category: NCT, NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, air pods, best friends to boyfriends, chenle tries to be sneaky, he fails, hyuck humor at the end because I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessRavenclaw/pseuds/ShamelessRavenclaw
Summary: Chenle tries to be sneaky, ends up with more than he bargains for. (worth it)
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Quit Snooping

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It’s short and kinda messy but I hope my idea translates well!

Chenle burst through Jisung’s door singing obnoxiously, he found his latest song obsession. “Jisunggggie, can I borrow your air pods?” Abruptly stopping in his tracks because the boy in question was passed out on his bed, laptop still open next to him. Even more inconvenient, Jisung currently had his air pods in his ears, faint sounds of muffled singing can be heard. Maybe Chenle could sneakily take them if he was in a deep enough sleep. Quietly tiptoeing over to the bed he takes a closer look at Jisung’s face, he was slightly frowning and looked troubled much to Chenle’s displeasure. It could be the extra practice they had today, Jisung was known to stay late into the night anyways so he must be toast, thought Chenle. 

Before turning around and leaving curiosity got the better of him and leaned over to get a look at what Jisung was doing on his laptop. It seems he was writing? What could he possibly need to write at 11pm? Chenle started to read the first lines on the page. The thought of you keeps me up late at night, the sparkles in your eyes swirl around my mind whenever I try to fall asleep. I hate that you’ve buried yourself deep in my heart- making a home and settling in. I hate that I can’t tell you that I- Jisung shifted. Waking up from the intense feeling of a presence over him. Fluttering his eyes open “Chenle..?” 

Violently recoiling himself from Jisung’s personal space Chenle knew he was caught. Jisung shot up in bed like he was shocked by lightning. Ripping out his airpods and reaching out his hand to slap his laptop shut. “Were you snooping in my stuff?!?” He gulped. “No! Why would I do that Sungie.. I just- was gonna-” The redness of Chenle’s cheeks and his anxious hands completely gave him away. “You’ve always sucked at lying lele” Jisung sighed in disapproval and put his head in hands. “How much did you read?” Jisung grumbled out. “Only the first couple sentences I swear! But was that..a love note? You never told me you liked someone.. I thought we were best friends.” Chenle felt the urge to tear up, from the shame of being caught or Jisung writing a love note? He had a sinking feeling it was more the latter. 

“I wasn’t ready to tell you, and we are best friends Chenle and that’s..part of the reason why” With hesitation Chenle decided to push a little more. “Are you ready now? I’ll understand if you aren’t I just- maybe opening up will make you feel better about it?” He’s grasping at straws, Jisung knows that. “Now is probably a good enough time as any, plus I know you aren’t going to let it go anytime soon” They both chuckle lightly, the heavy tension thick in the air. 

Taking a deep breath Jisung begins, “I have this..person. I’m not totally sure how I feel about them. It’s like, they make my heart flutter and I feel sad when I can’t be around them, and gosh they are so obnoxious but I love it and I don’t care if their laugh perfectly mimics a dolphin or if they always tease me for being clumsy. With them it feels..warm, more like an encouragement rather than an insult. I just wanted to write my feelings down in hopes that maybe this would all make sense to me.” 

Throughout Jisung’s speech, Chenle’s heart quickened, his hands started sweating, and he got this really crazy idea that Jisung might be talking about..him. With as much courage as he could muster up Chenle sat next to Jisung but not looking him in the eyes. “I think I should tell you a secret of mine too. I also have a person...that makes me feel dizzy, nervous, and really clingy. Most of all though they make me super happy. I don’t feel self conscious around them. Maybe that’s because all they do is drop things, trip over stuff, and have the gaul to flaunt their lanky limbs like they are superior or something. Forgive me if I’m wrong but I think maybe you and I would be quite the pair, what do you say Sungie?” 

Finally looking up Chenle is immediately confronted with a teary eyed Jisung trembling on the bed. “Wait! Jisung I didn’t mean to make you cry I am really sorry for assum-” Chenle was cut off by a bone crushing hug and Jisung pulling him down into the bed with him. “I can’t believe you like me back” He said crying into the crook of Chenle’s neck. “Of course silly who wouldn’t love a clumsy beanstock like you!” Giggling and crying Jisung pulls away smacking a loud kiss onto Chenle’s cheek.  
“Do you maybe just wanna cuddle and go to sleep lele? We can talk more about this in the morning but I feel like way too much has happened, it's like midnight.” After the shock of his first kiss with Jisung wears off he smiles, a smile as bright as a thousand suns and he laughs. “Anything for my Sungie.” 

The next morning Hyuck came wandering in to wake up Jisung before he slept in late only to see the sight of two boys tightly huddled together. He decided to for once be quiet and shut the door, pretending he didn’t see anything. He can’t wait for the two cute maknaes to tell the rest of the hyungs, afterall they’ve been waiting for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments please! I’d love to get some ideas for more fanfics!


End file.
